


Indifferent.

by gundamn



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2nu, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crackerpot, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Humanz has me fucked up yo, I really don't like 2Doc sorry, M/M, Mild Smut, More tags in the future, Multi, Murdoc Niccals - Freeform, My First Gorillaz fic, My First Smut, Noodle (Gorillaz) - Freeform, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase One (Gorillaz), Phase Three (Gorillaz), Phase Two (Gorillaz), REALLY REALLY REALLY LONG FIC I HOPE, Russel Hobbs - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Think Phase 4 Gorillaz + Paula, but this will probably end up as a 2Nu, im so nervous this isn't even funny, paula cracker - Freeform, shamelessly ships CrackerPot sorry, stuart '2D' pot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamn/pseuds/gundamn
Summary: "No, here let me show you." The guitar was passed onto the ruby lipped woman who ran her long fingers over the strings as the strings dug into her other fingers, kissing her skin with reddened marks though she never seemed to care.Raven hair was haphazardly pulled back into a ponytail and her fringe swept just above her eyebrows, strumming away at the strings. Her eyes so trained to the instrument it looked as if she had never seen above it.It was a rare occasion that she offered to help out with the other girls guitar, but when she did it was an enjoyable and 'girly' experience for them both. Especially when they lived in a house full of boys.Noodles hands balled around the bed sheets as she groaned with frustration, lying back on the bed with her hair flaring out around her face. Swearing at the ceiling in her native tongue."How about we burn it. Then we can watch it melt." Noodle suggested and earned a throaty laugh from Paula who had set away the guitar and currently lit up a cigarette."You'll get it, Hun." Her English accent ran coldly, pinging Noodles stomach oddly as though she had never heard it before."You'll get it."





	Indifferent.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to First of all add a disclaimer.  
> I do not own any of the characters mentioned throughout this work. They are ficitional band members created by Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett for the band Gorillaz.  
> All writing within this book is my own work, it is completely fictional and not to be mistaken with the lore for Gorillaz. 
> 
> Within this text there will be a series of violence, swearing, sexual themes or implied sexual themes as well as mentions of sexual themes, cheating, mentions/jokes of suicide, use or implied use of drugs such as painkillers in extremity, and occasional objectification of women by an asshole. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Next I would like to say,  
> Character or anything of the sorts hate will be removed. I mean no harm to any character or fan of a character because frankly I love them all (yes, even the bitch Paula.) 
> 
> And finally,  
> Remember to leave a comment with any *CONSTRUCTIVE* criticism. I want to flourish and expand my writing horizons to their full extent and make this fanfiction as enjoyable to read as it will be to write. Comments and kudos are always strongly appreciated to let me know I have a point in continuing this work and that some people actually enjoy reading it. 
> 
> *I WILL NOT BE WRITING IN ACCENTS [Think as Fink or anything of the sorts] AS I BELIEVE I WILL ROYALLY FUCK THAT UP* 
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> {Told from the third perspective}

Walking into the kitchen of Kong Studios three things could be seen straight away. Trash, Garbage, and P.D.A. That was usually the way it was around here.  
If it wasn't P.D.A, it was Murdoc. If it wasn't Murdoc, it was P.D.A and that was the circle of the kitchen. A never ending cycle of grossness or Murdoc, Murdoc being worse.  
Today, they were blessed with Paula's visit. Again. Of course, it wasn't that they didn't like Paula. In fact, Paula was amazing. She was lovely, cheerful, always made 2D happy. But something screamed that she didn't love him like he loved her. Something just seemed off about her. Of course, no one questioned it. Not wanting to upset their lead singer nor his lover.

The guitarist entered the kitchen for a late night snack, squinting her eyes at the sudden light. She took a look around, waving to Paula who sat contently on 2D's lap on a kitchen chair with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms thrown over his shoulder, texting just behind his blue locks. 2D on the other hand had his face nuzzled happily into Paula's visible cleavage from the top of her tank top.  
Noodle never question this, usually assuming it was a 'couples thing'. Like dating or cuddling together. She simply rubbed her tired eyes and grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge, popping it open and sipping out of it before checking the date and shrugging in response. She set it back in and ran her forearm over her lips to get rid of the milk ring forming on her upper lip. 

As Noodle passed by the couple again she stopped to give Paula a high-five. Of course, Paula returned it before cuddling into 2D from her sitting position, leaning her head against his.  
Noodle never really understood the whole couple thing. It was really an odd concept to her. Why would anyone want to give up their free time to make someone else happy and lead them into a false sense of security? Couldn't they just fist bump and get married? These were avid thoughts in the Asian girls mind.  
All she knew is that she never wanted to get married to anyone, and it would stay like that forever. She aspired to be like Mulan, not needing a man to hold her back in battle. But then, of course, she remembered there _was_ a man to loved Mulan. Noodle mentally noted that she needed a new role model.  
She thought that, perhaps Murdoc could be her role model. Then she dismissed it, he was always sleeping around with women, most of which she met the morning after as they escaped down the hill in utter fear. She never understood why. Perhaps it was because he was _green_ or perhaps it was the Egyptian silk? She guessed she would never know. More like prayed.  
Perhaps Paula could be her role model. She didn't seem so tied down with 2D, always living her free life and playing guitar. Plus she was older than Noodle too, making her the ideal role model. 

Noodle wasn't so sure though. She made the adventure to the elevator a slow one, so deep in thought she had forgotten to get food to bring back to bed with her. She stepped into the creaky elevator that usually chilled guests to the core. Though, having lived there for so long they knew the rusty, old elevator wasn't about to give out and kill them yet. Once she made it to the third floor she got off, hearing the creak once again and absentmindedly walking into a grouchy looking Murdoc. 

He scowled at her, his top lip curling back in an agressive way. He looked almost like a mad dog, the type that showed their teeth as a threat. All bark and no bite. But, Noodle knew better.  
She looked up at him, flickering her gaze from his balled first to his almost animalistic expression and swallowed back hard. 

"Can't you watch where you're bloody going? Christ! I can't even walk around my own house without bumping into people!" Murdoc growled, the noise rippling throughout his throat violently as if thrashing to get out and curse up a storm on the guitarist but even Murdoc knew better.  
Russel would end his life then and there, he knew that. So he let it go for the time, though positive he could take Russel on.  
Noodle guessed he could not and was very much willing to make a bet on it, but after last time she realised that taking 2D's money definitely wasn't half as satisfying as Murdoc made it out to be all the time. Noodle kept walking, regardless of the older man swearing her out behind her. She continued down the hallway before snaking back into her room and sitting down at the door. The whole role-model thing now confused her. Did she actually need a role-model? Well, Russel always said that no matter how well he raised her, he believed that she would need a female role-model to help her out on the girly aspects of life. Like periods and makeup, things the three adult males knew very little about. Noodle was left with Paula being her only real candidate left for her role-model. It wasn't like Mulan or Pocahontas could teach her the birds and bees nor teach her that blood fell monthly for a week at a time. No, they could not. Noodle was set, she would ask Paula to do the honour of being her role-model. Her lady figure. The mother-esque role in her life. Noodle was certain that Paula would not mind, though she didn't know how willing Paula would be when Noodle asked a hundred and one questions about just one little topic, and god help her when the topics got more complicated.


End file.
